


Chicken Wings and Hot Sauce

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: Teenagers [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chicken Wings, Dorks, First Kiss, M/M, Teenagers, bye, i can't think of what else to tag this, it's late i'm going to bed, pre-game, that's what else i can tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: AKA that greasy take-out from down the street.





	Chicken Wings and Hot Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> The first one was gonna be under this pairing until I realized there was nothing shippy about it, so I told my best friend I'd eventually rectify that with a sequel. And then this happened.

“Dude that’s gross.”

Prompto continued to pour more hot sauce on his greasy take-out chicken wings. The entire time he stuck his tongue out at his best friend, feeling the flesh tingle in the cool air. A soothing feeling compared to the literal (okay, maybe not) fire happening in his mouth.

He liked it though. Hence why the flow of hot sauce he dumped on his food did not stop. Noctis continued to eat his boring, plain chicken wings without anything on them. Just plain boring.

“It’s only gross if you think about it long enough,” Prompto finally replied, shoving a wing in his mouth. He’d been doing good with his diet, only eating healthy and sticking to his exercise plan diligently. He’d splurge today. Thus, he invited Noctis over again, _again_ -bless the gods, to share with him the joy of greasy junk food from some greasier, smelly chicken joint down the street from where he lived. Right on the corner, obnoxiously inviting hungry clock-punchers in for a quick lunch and easily luring in the Young Folk™ with their expendable part-time job cash for a chance to say ‘I went out to eat, mom, no I don’t want dinner’. Not that Prompto had ever said that to his mom, after all she’d never cooked him dinner, but the sentiment was still there.

Needless to say, he was proud of his hot sauce soaked, overcooked chicken. And he got to share it with Noctis, so that was pretty cool. Pretty awesome. Pretty…pretty nice.

Oh gods why was he so giddy about this? He stuffed another chicken wing in his mouth.

“I don’t know how you can eat them like that,” Noctis continued, voice muffled as he was still chewing his own food.

“’Cause they’re tasty.” Prompto simply did not comprehend how Carrot-phobic over there could possibly eat them plain.

“You’re gonna end up blowing fire out your ass by the end of the night.”

Prompto snorted then, almost choking on his food. Then Noctis started laughing (Shiva that was such a nice laugh) and Prompto started laughing, and now they were both laughing like idiots on the floor of Prompto’s living room. Thankfully, no one was there to stare at them. A surprise to Prompto, who thought Ignis would have stuck around after he dropped Noctis off to make sure he was safe and secure in the House Argentum. But nope. Apparently, and this was according to Noctis, being seventeen meant Ignis had _super important things_ to do. Prompto just thought it was because he was both the advisor to the future king and also focusing on his last year of high school, but whatever. Either way he wasn’t there to watch two fifteen year old nerds nearly snort chewed-up chicken up their noses.

But Noct was probably right. Prompto’s ass was gonna be on fire later. That wouldn’t be pretty…

Good thing this wasn’t a sleepover.

Soon enough the laughter died down, both boys still eating chicken while their co-op session sat on pause after they’d realized that greasy controllers flew out of hands easily. Noctis leaned back against the couch, careful not to touch it with his fingers. There was grease around his mouth. His hair was disheveled from the wind outside and he hadn’t bothered to fix it all this time. The tie in his uniform was undone and smeared with greasy fingerprints. He looked wholly unlike a prince should, but Prompto was glad for it. This was _his_ Noct. The Noct few got to see. The not-so-perfect normal kid who just so happened to have a lot of money and live in the big building in the center of the city that controlled the entire kingdom. None of that mattered though. He was covered in chicken grease, no one was looking for him to be Prince Charming right now. And besides, he was still gods-awfully attractive despite looking like he’d crawled out of a pit and plopped himself on Prompto’s carpet.

Well he technically did. Him and Prompto. They crawled right out of the Chicken Pit. Yeah, that’s what he’d call it.

“Hey Noct?”

Noctis turned towards Prompto, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. It left a smear of grease against his cheek. He tried again.

He must have a pretty good dry cleaning service.

“Imma call you Chicken Prince from now on, dude, you’re covered in grease.”

Grinning despite himself, Noctis reached over and pushed Prompto’s shoulders, leaving stains on his clothes. Prompto decidedly did not have a good dry cleaning service.

And he’d tried so hard to not end up covered in hot sauce.

“At least I’m not covered in hot sauce.”

Well damn. Prompto failed in that too. No wonder the area around his mouth felt like Ifrit’s butthole.

Reaching his greasy fingers over, Noctis attempted to wipe the hot sauce off of Prompto’s mouth. It clearly wasn’t doing anything but spreading it around, even when Prompto’s…admittedly hot sauce covered hands joined in the effort. Noctis stuck his tongue out slightly in concentration, pushing Prompto’s hands out of the way as he rubbed harder at the skin around Prompto’s mouth. But Prompto wasn’t paying attention to how his face now felt like it had spontaneously combusted, or how he was gonna need to scrub his face like crazy later to avoid a grease-fueled acne break out, or how he’d unconsciously leaned in towards Noctis to make his efforts easier. He instead stared. Blatantly.

Did he mention that his best friend in the whole wide world, the friggin Prince of friggin Lucis, was really, honestly attractive?

He felt like he should mention it again.

Noctis stuck his tongue back in his mouth as he spoke then. “What, did you stick your face in the bucket?”

He was really close. Prompto leaned in a little more without realizing, not noticing how Noctis went silent as he lowered his hands. They simply…watched each other for a moment. Prompto didn’t want to just sit there though. He wanted to…

Tch. Fuck it.

He closed the distance, pressing his mouth against Noctis’. He took it as a good sign that Noctis had only pulled back slightly for a small second, likely in surprise, before pressing back against him. It was…nice.

Then Noctis pulled away abruptly.

“Ah fuck! What the hell is in that hot sauce?! My mouth feels like it’s melting!”

Prompto wanted to think that was because of his amazing kissing skills, but seeing as he’d never kissed anyone before and Noctis was scrubbing frantically at the bottom half of his face, it really was just the hot sauce.

They both needed to wash their faces.


End file.
